A Trip For Two
by JTF2
Summary: Alrighty, so it started out as a drive in the night, but now they are on an adventure! who knows what they will find or where it will lead them but please R&R, because they make my life!Rated T just incase. Bolivia to! :
1. Chapter 1

He heard a knock on his door. Hoping it wasn't his father, he got up and checked the bathroom, where Walter was currently sleeping, and there he was, in the tub cradling a bottle of shampoo. Hearing another knock on the door he slowly walked over and looked through the peep hole. He saw Olivia on the other side, but she looked different. He opened the door and they made eye contact, the two of them, just standing there. She was wearing flip flops, a white tank top, and grey sweatpants, and she didn't have her gun, which was very un-Olivia like. He could tell she had been crying because she had mascara on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. She was the first to speak.

'Peter, I don't know what to do…'

She started to tear up again. Without even thinking he embraced her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She tensed up at first, he felt all her muscles, but she relaxed and leaned against him. Standing in the hall, both of them saying nothing, Peter broke the silence

'Liv, lets go for a drive'

'Where?'

'West'

He said, letting go and going into his room. When he emerged he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, holding two hoodies. Looking at him questionably, she asked

'Why two?'

'Well, I noticed you don't have one and it is cold out'

He tossed her the hoodie and quickly wrote a note for Astrid, who Walter was instructed to call in the morning. They left and walked shoulder to shoulder down the long hallway.

When they arrived at her black SUV, Olivia tried to get into the drivers side, but he put his hand on the door, preventing her form opening it. Giving him a look, he said to her

'If we are going to do this, I'm driving'

She hesitated, but didn't object. Handing him the keys slowly, she walked around and got into the passengers side. Starting the truck he pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed for the highway. They drove for quite a while in silence, then Olivia said

'Peter, I don't know what to do'

'About what?'

'Well, I haven't had a good sleep in weeks, I am so tired, and I just don't even know what to think, like I don't even know what to think about my accident, and I mean it has been 6 months, but we've gotten no where!'

She started to tear up again, but she was right. Peter noticed that she had circles under her eyes, and they really had no more information on her case. She pulled the hoodie over her, and leaned her head on the window. It was chilly out, and her breath was fogging up the window. After about an hour of driving, he pulled to a road side turn out and stopped the car. Getting out, he opened her side and reclined her seat, so she was more comfortable and in the floor compartment he remembered that she had blankets in there. Opening the one on the left he found 3 guns and lots of ammo. Closing that one and opening the other he found the blankets. He gave Olivia the flannel one and took one for himself. Reclining his seat he faced her and took her hand. He fell asleep with the thought that she looked so peaceful, and relaxed. He was glad it was Friday and they didn't have to work tomorrow, this had been a rough week.

Olivia felt something warm covering her, and pinpricks of light on her eyes. Slowly opening them she had no idea where she was, and quickly sat up, looking around she noticed that Peter was looking right at her. She smiled, and he sat up

'Good sleep?'

He questioned, pulling the blanket up over him

'Amazing, I feel like a million bucks now'

'Well, you certainly look like it'

She flushed at the comment, and looked out the window.

'Where are we?'

She laughed as she put her seat up

'Well, we are west of where we were yesterday'

She gave him a look, but then said

'Peter, I'm glad we did this, thank you'

'Hey sweetheart, no need to say thanks, besides I love adventuring'

'Adventuring?'

'It is what we are doing now, driving just to see where we end up'

She smiled and said

'Well, can I drive now?'

He nodded and that was his only response. Tossing his blanket in the back seat he got out and opened Olivia's door.

'I think I could have gotten out myself'

She said defensively. Ignoring the comment he got in, as did she. Before staring the truck she flipped down the visor and started to barade her hair. While she was fixing it she could feel Peter's eyes on her.

'What?'

She said when she was done

'You're not wearing any makeup, are you'

'Umm, no, why?'

'Well, I just think you look really good without makeup on, that's all'

She blushed at the comment, and turned on the truck, and they drive down the highway to where ever their curiosity would take them.




	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is my first story, sorry I couldn't put this on the first chapter, but I did not know how. I would love reviews to know how im doing, so hit the button 

It was getting to be lunch time, and they pulled into a small town. There was a gas station so they decided to get some coffee. Walking in they both hit the coffee machine, and got a snack. Olivia got a box of Cheerio's and Peter got beef jerky. They paid, filled up on gas and hit the road once again.

'How about some music?'

Olivia suggested a few clicks from town.

'Sure, like what?'

Pointing to the glove box, she said

'There are tonnes of CDs in there, pick one you like'

Opening it up, he found a dozen CD's, some brunt, some bought. They picked Tragically Hip.

'I didn't think that you were a music person'

He said to Olivia, when the CD was over

'Well, it was always my way of escaping'

And they left it at that.

When it was dark the came to another, bigger town. But they had no idea which one. Stopping at the corner store Olivia ran in, without saying what she was getting. She came out with two toothbrushes, and toothpaste.

'Toothbrushes?'

He said as she handed her one

'I like to keep my teeth clean'

She said, and smiled.

'I think we should find a hotel, sleep in a real bed would be nice'

He laughed and agreed. There was only one hotel in town, so they got the last room. Walking in, Olivia realized that there was only one bed. She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the room and turned to Peter, pointing to the bed

'What were you thinking?'

She said, starting to get angry

'Well, it was this or the truck, you decide'

She dropped her arm, and sat on the edge of the bed. It was about 10:00 and she was so tired. Peter had already lay down, and flipped on the TV and Olivia lay down next to him, but kept her distance. The TV was in the corner, so he had to look over her to see it. Earlier in the day she had changed her shirt, and he was surprised to see how much she had in her truck. Blankets, clothing, everything. The shirt she had on now was a little to short, and when she laid down it rode up, exposing her hip bone and some of her side, back and stomach. They weren't really watching whatever was on, just resting. Olivia had almost fallen asleep when Peter ran a finder down her exposed skin. Squirming, he laughed and did it again.

'Peter!'

She said, rolling over.

'Olivia!'

He said mocking her.

She made a face, but stayed facing him.

'That tickled.'

She said sternly. He smiled, and she giggled. Closing her eyes, he did it again, only this time with two fingers. Her eyes shot open Peter started to laugh even more.

'So, Ms. Dunham is ticklish is she?'

She made a face and rolled onto her back. Peter could see her stomach, her skin so tempting and warm, he wished he could have all of her, but he knew better than that, it would cross lines that were there for a reason. He ran a hand over her exposed skin and she threw her arms down, blocking his way. He laughed some more and propped himself up on his elbow. She reached above her head to stretch and he took action. Pinning down her arms with his, he rolled on top of her. She struggled, then said with a smile

'Peter, I swear if you do what I think you are going to do I will leave you on the side of the road'

Still holding down her arms, he took one of his away, but still restrained hers with the other. She smiled and was about to say something when peter started to tickle her mid section. She screeched and said laughing

'Peter, Peter please, no!'

But he didn't stop, he kept tickling her until she got one of her arms free and pushed him off of the bed, but he pulled her with him. They would up on the floor, Olivia on top of him, laughing so hard she was crying, but at this point she didn't care. She felt relaxed and safe, and it felt good. She tried to get up but he held onto her hips, so she couldn't move. As she was about to say something he pulled her closer, so she was mere inches from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is the next part, tell me what you think! Special thanks to my unofficial beta WJObsessed, please review 

'Peter'

She said, trying to get up, but he didn't let her. Without even thinking her pulled her closer, his lips crushed hers, and at first she resisted, but once relaxed the kiss was amazing. Pulling back she said

'Peter, what if someone finds out?'

'Well, we are in some town in the middle of no where at a hotel two days from the office, I think we are ok, unless you don't want-'

Before he could finish he felt her lips on his. She was flat on him now, with her shirt just below her bra. He snaked his hands around her abdomen, pushing off her shirt, he could feel her warm skin below his touch. Her lips on his, he could taste her, and it was wonderful. Olivia could feel his rough but soft face on hers, and his hands on her body. It was like nothing she had experienced before. She knew she was not supposed to have feelings for him, but yet she liked this so much, being so close to him, in his strong arms, and he was pretty good looking to so that was a nice bonus.

They woke up in the morning with clothes strewn all over the floor, and blankets at the end of the bed. Peter was clutching a sleeping Olivia, who was facing him. She had her face pressed to his bare chest and he could feel her hot breath on him. Feeling her shiver he pulled the blanket over them and fell back asleep.

It had been a week since their adventure and things at the office had been busy, but good. On this particular day Charlie called them to his office.

'Alright, we have a situation in Oregon. There was a body found, but the head detective is requesting the fringe division to investigate, he says there are some weird things going on. You two are flying out tomorrow and Walter and Astrid are flying out two days after, on Sunday. I planned it this way just so you could get familiar with the area, without Walter because I know he is a bit of a handful.'

Peter chuckled, but Olivia said concerned

'Flying?'

'Flying'

Charlie said

'Well, I have a meeting, your flight leaves at 9 and the fount desk should have your tickets'

Standing up and leaving he left Olivia and Peter in his office.

'Damn'

Olivia said, unannounced

'Why?'

She hesitated, then looked at him

'Well, can I tell you something?'

'Sure'

He said, resting his hand on her thigh

'Well, I know this sounds stupid but one of my biggest fears is flying'

'Well, I guess the infamously fearless Olivia Dunham does have a fear'

Suddenly angry, she stood up and said

'Sorry Peter, I guess I shouldn't have even said anything!'

He was surprised she snapped at him, but he didn't react in the best way. She swiftly walked out of the office and into her own. Gathering her files she left. Peter considered following her but decided to give her some space and they could talk tomorrow.

At seven that night he called, she saw the called ID, but decided not to pick up, besides she didn't need any more distractions because she still had to pack. Charlie didn't say how long they were staying so she packed for a week, which was usually how long it took for a case to be solved. She was glad her and Peter were going first, she needed to talk to him. When she finished packing she listened to the message that he left

'Hey Liv, I know I overreacted when you told me about you flying thing and I am really sorry. I am picking you up tomorrow at 8 so we can make our flight, and you will go with me. Call me, but I can understand if you don't, so see ya tomorrow at 8 sharp'

Deleting the message, she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning back she unknowingly fell asleep. Hearing her alarm she rolled over, and realizing she had fallen asleep she jumped up and looked at the time. 7:30, she had a half an hour to get ready before peter would be here. She quickly showered and got ready and took her flying kit to the front door. In it she had her FBI papers allowing her gun on the plane, various medications because she go so sick on the plane and various other distractions. Hearing the doorbell go she opened it to see a very cheery Peter standing at the door.

'Ready to go?'

He asked her, picking up one of her bags, she smiled at him, picked up her backpack and purse and said

'Well, no but lets do this'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  OK, so I just had to get this one up, so it is Unbetaed, so excuse spelling, grammar and any other inconsistencies that you find

As they were boarding the plane, Olivia realizes that she had forgotten all of her medication for the plane, and she knew what was going to happen. She was going to get a terrible headache, probably end up throwing up, and then pass out, all in front of Peter, which was going to be so much fun. Sitting down, she sat by the window and peter next to her. She quickly strapped herself in and started looking around.

'What are you doin?'

He questioned her, laughing slightly

'Peter, not really in the mood'

He looked at how tense she was, and he could see the fear in her eyes. They took her gun, which made her even more nervous than she needed to be. Placing a hand on hers she looked at him.

'You need to relax, I'm here and it is going to be alright'

'The only way it would be ok is if I was flying the plane, even you would be better than some complete stranger'

He smiled at the fact that she would trust him to fly the plane more than a certified pilot.

'What are you smiling at; we are all going to die!'

'Well, I think that would be going a little too far, as well I think you might have some unresolved trust issues'

As the plane started to move via the taxi she grabbed for his hand and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Liv, its ok, we are just moving because of the taxi'

He stroked the side of her head, and squeezed her hand. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes and said

'Peter, do we really have to do this?'

'If you get through this I will never ever, ever tickle you again, I promise, but only if you do this'

A tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned into him, he took that as a yes. As the plane sped down the runway more tears came pouring down her face and onto his shirt, but he didn't mind. He had one of her hands in his, and the other on her knee, while her free arm was pressed to his shoulder as was her head. Once they were at cruising level she leaned back, but still stayed close.

'This should be fun, 5 hours of terror!'

She said as the flight attendant came around with drinks.

'Would you like some water?'

She asked nicely

'Umm, no thanks, Liv?'

'I'm good'

She said, quietly.

'I think we should do something to distract you'

He said, undoing his seatbelt and turning to her. There was no one in the seat next to them so he put both of their coats there.

'Well, like what? And I think you should put back on your seatbelt'

He laughed

'How about we wait and see on the belt thing, but what would you like to do?'

'I don't know Peter, I am trying not to throw up right now, and finding it a little hard to think'

Which was a lie, her mind was going a mile a minute. She kept on thinking about how she showed weakness about her whole plane thing, and that they would have to fly back, and that she does not have her gun, and this is breaking the most important rule she has, show no weakness!

Peter noticed that she was staring into space and waved his hand in fount of her face, getting her attention.

'Yes'

She said, looking back at him

'What were you thinking about?'

She hesitated

'Rules, and how I am breaking most of them'

Intrigued, he said

'And what would these ruled be?'

'Well, one if the rules is I cant tell you, so I cant tell you'

'Ok, we can wait on those, what else are you thinking about?'

'Nothing, its not important'

She said, looking back out the window. The plane hit some turbulence and she quickly leaned closer to Peter and reached for his other hand. Pulling her closer to him he laid her head on his shoulder and whispered quietly into her ear

'It is ok, I'm here and I wont let anything happen to you, ever, ok?'

A silent tear slipped down her cheek, and Peter felt it on his shirt.

'Liv, why don't you try to sleep, I will wake you if anything happens'

'No, I cant sleep, I don't have my gun'

'What?'

'The only time I have ever slept without my gun is that one time I was with you, other than that I always have my gun, and now I don't and I'm worried'

Peter felt bad for her, always so tough and standing up or herself, and now it was all torn away by one stupid plane trip. Although she usually objected to him taking care of her, this time she allowed it, which worried him; he liked it, but it worried him. She stayed close to him, He looked over and noticed that she was asleep, so he took his coat, which was heavier than hers, and draped it over her shoulders. He leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes.

The flight was 5 ½ hours long, and Olivia slept for most of it, which was good because Peter didn't know if he could handle any more tears.

About 2 ½ hours in, Olivia woke up due to the turbulence and although Peter just had his eyes closed, her quick movement made her jump. She looked really stressed out and pale.

'Liv, are you ok?'

'Peter I think I have to throw up but I am scared to get up, I feel dizzy'

'Well, I think we should go to the bathroom just in case'

He stood up, still holding her hand, and guided her to the bathroom. She was leaning on him quite a bit, he got some strange looks from the flight attendants but ignored them. When they reached the washroom Olivia quickly opened the door and threw up in the sink. She could feel Peter pull her hair back. Boy this was embarrassing, not only did she almost have a nervous breakdown in front of him, but now she was throwing up into a toilet on a plane 30, 000 ft in the air, which was probably the worst place to be right now. When she was done she leaned back, sitting on the floor, and looked up at Peter.

'Peter, can you just shoot me?'

He laughed and sat down next to her. Leaning on his shoulder she said

'If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you with something crazy that Walter has thought up'

He laughed quietly and took her hand. She shut her eyes again and sighed. The flight attendant opened the door and looked at them, slightly confused

'She has a fe- I mean she gets sick on planes'

The flight attendant walked away, without saying a thing.

'Thanks'

She said quietly

'No problem'

The spent another couple of minutes in the bathroom, and Olivia started to stand up. Peter told her to stay put, because she was looking pale still, and after a couple of minutes they found out that was a good idea because she ended up getting sick again.


	5. Chapter 5

There were more tears on the way down, and Peter knew that one they left this plane he would never see this side of her again, the side that let him care for her, and he did not like this idea. And he was right. The second they touched down and got off the plane he could almost feel her walls rising up again, as if by instinct. They collected their bags, caught a taxi and arrived at the hotel and hour later. Olivia seemed much calmer now that she was off the plane and had her gun back; although she kept checking to make sure it was still there. The got out of the cab and the two of them just stood there and admired the hotel.

'Nice work, the bureau actually put some of that money to good use'

Peter said looking up on a huge fancy hotel. It looked older and was made of stone, the hallways were very skinny and long as to make sure all the rooms faced the water.

'Let's check in'

The bureau had arranged for there to be two connecting suited, but now that Walter and Astrid were coming there was a room with tow beds and a room with one. Peter and Olivia decided to share a room so it wouldn't be awkward for anyone to sleep with one another; although Olivia had feeling enough that them sleeping together would be weird and have lots of sexual jokes from Walter. They walked in to the lobby and there were all sorts of people dressed in fancy wear. When they got to the desk, Olivia felt someone watching her, but she couldn't see who. She checked once again for her gun when they got to the front desk.

'Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham, FBI'

She said to the clerk. The lady behind the desk quickly looked at them, then started typing away on her computer.

'Alright, there are two adjoining suites, rooms 203 and 204, and I will need to see some ID'

They handed her both their IDs and then she gave Olivia a piece of paper.

'What's this?'

'It is a message from someone named Charlie; he said to give it to you as soon as you checked in'

She took the paper, and they headed to their rooms. Once in they opened the door what they saw left them speechless. There was a huge king bed, a kitchen, the bathroom was about as big as Olivia's kitchen and the cooking supplies were all stainless steel. On the other side of the room there was also sliding doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the huge beach and bright blue ocean. Although it was cold this time of year it was still beautiful.

'Well, this is not what I expected…'

Peter said, setting down his bags

'Nope, not at all. I think I am going to have a bath, it will make me feel better'

She took her things and closed the door as Peter stepped out to look at the view. Setting her clothes on the floor she filled the tub and the water was hot, just how she liked it. Stepping in she could feel her shoulders relax and she took a deep breath. Exhaling hard she accidently blew some of the bubbles and they went floating through the air, and she giggled.

From the other room Peter heard her laugh and he was glad they were here. Although they still had to work on a case, they were in a new environment and he loved the ocean. It made him relax, and although it was October and much cooler that normal, he like it. Coming off the deck he saw the paper that the clerk had given Olivia, and curiosity go the better of him. Opening the paper he read

'_Liv, change of plans, I'm coming out on Tuesday, it turns out this is more than a little problem. Call me when you get this, Charlie' _

She heard the crinkle of the paper, and his breathing, as if it was inside of her head she could hear it, so many steps like it was running, but slowly. It stopped. Hearing it again she jerked her head to the right and then she saw it. A caterpillar. Letting out a breath she could feel the adrenalin in her system, and couldn't believe herself for getting so worked up about something as small as a caterpillar. Wondering what the paper was Peter had, she decided that her curiosity was more important than a bath, and she was hot anyway. Getting out and drying off she threw on a pair of black tight kapris and her favourite shirt. It was a long police academy she got when she was training, and a bit to big, but it always reminded her of home. Walking out she smiled at him, looking at her through the glass, his warm breath fogging up the glass. He smiled back and pressed his nose to the door, making it all flat and weird looking. Laughing she turned her attention to the note that Charlie had given her. Reading it she picked up her phone and went out onto the deck. From where she stood she could see beach extending in both direction and the ocean tumbling onto the beach. Peter was leaning over the railing looking over the edge, deciding that Charlie could wait she tossed her phone onto the chair and stood next to him. They both had their arms crossed on the ledge, elbows touching. He turned his head towards her, and she looked into his eyes.

'I think we should go for a walk'

He said taking off his socks

'Ok, that sounds nice, but don't we have to go through the lobby? Why are you taking your socks off now?'

Without responding he sat up on the ledge, legs dangling over

'Peter, is that-'

But before she could finish he had jumped and landed softy on the sand. Hesitating, she took off her socks and sat on the edge. All her logic was saying go not to, but without thinking about it to much she slid off the edge.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so this one is kinda crappy but I totally had a writers block. Read and tell me what you think and mabey some ideas cuz I cant think of ANYTHING!

The drop was not quite as far as she thought, but when she hit the ground she stumbled a bit and had to roll to cushion the fall. Standing up and dusting herself off Peter said

'Your back is all sandy, here let me get it'

She felt his hands rubbing the sand off, and it felt good.

They head off towards the water, gradually one inching a head of the other, until is was a full out sprint to the water. They were neck and neck until the water was about half way up Olivia's calf, then she went flying into the water. She felt the cold against her skin and her head plunge under the water. A wave hit her on the back and pushed her down farther, and she could feel her lungs craving air. Suddenly she could feel hands on her waist and they were pulling her up and out of the frigid water. She felt her head being pressed up against his chest, and she knew she could take a breath. She inhaled as much air as her burning lungs could take.

Setting her down on the sand, both gasping for air he lay down next to her. When he was running all he was the spray of water, a wave and her blonde hair floating in it. He reacted by instinct, that was what he kept telling himself.

'Liv, are you ok?'

He questioned, turning his head and looking at her. When she turned her head there was a smile on her face

'What?'

He said with a questioning look on his face. Without warning she burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh, and it felt good. They probably looked like idiots, soaking wet lying in the sand laughing like there was no tomorrow, but neither of them cared. It felt good to laugh and with all the strange things that happened it was about time. Olivia rolled to face Peter, and giggled

'I don't even know why I fell'

'Well, what about your knight in shining armour? Does he not get any thanks?'

He felt as if her smile was lighting the earth

'Thank you Peter, for saving my life in a moment of clumsiness'

They laid there for a while and Peter said

'Why don't we go get some food?'

Standing up he hooked his arm in hers and she said

'When you were a kid, did you ever try skipping in the sand? It is really hard'

'Well, no I don't think I have ever done that'

Before she could say anything they were both skipping in the sand, and it looked like they had robber boots on. At one point they were both laughing so hard and tripping that they fell over. Rolling onto their backs and covered on sand Olivia looked to the sky, to see it covered in a blanket of stars.

'With everything that goes on in my job, when I look at the stars it just relaxes me in a way, you know, like no matter what is going on down here out there' she gestured to the sky ' it doesn't matter, nothing we do here affects there, know what I'm saying?'

She said after a long moment of silence. He thought carefully about what he was going to say, but decided against it. Moving closer to her, he could feel her warmth through their wet clothes.

At about 2:30 in the morning Peter woke up to shivering and he realized that they had fallen asleep on the beach

'Liv?'

He said, touching her shoulder. Her eyes opened sleepily and she smiled at him. Shivering again she said

'Can we go back, I'm really cold'

They made their way back to the hotel room. When they got back Peter went to the bathroom and Olivia thought he would be a while so she took off her wet clothing. Putting on PJ pants she dried her hair off and tried to get most of the sand out. The sand that fell kept on getting in her shirt, so she just took it off.

When Peter came out of the washroom he saw her standing facing the sliding glass window shaking her hair out. Her pants rested on her hips and he could see the scars from when she shifted dimensions. She didn't notice him, and he just watched her. He noticed every little movement. Her fingers twisted in her hair to get the sand out, the expansion and contraction of her rib cage. Looking down he saw her feet, toes gripping the carpet as she got more frustrated and finally she threw the towel down and whipped on her tank top. Turning around she saw Peter and gasped

'Peter! What are you doing?'

She said with a tinge of anger in her voice and a hand on her hip

'Well, you looked like you were concentrating so I thought I would leave you to be as you were'

Satisfied with his answer she sat down on the bed. Shutting her eyes she fell back and was sprawled on the bed sideways

'Liv, its not gunna work if you're sideways, unless you don't want to be covered'

Walking over he lay next to her and pulled the blanket over them that was hanging over the edge of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, final chapter, lots of dialog but I didn't really know how to end it, but let me know ******

They spent the other days looking around town, and relaxing. The case they got was about water mysteriously freezing. Even though it was cold, it was not cold enough for water to freeze. Examining a site the day Charlie flew in they found the water was three feet thick with a disambiguated body. After Walter examined the body he decided the cause of death was, well Olivia didn't really know how he died, but it was a very long explanation of mumbling and long not understandable words.

Sitting in the office they gave her to use, staring into space and taking a break from lying to local authorities as to why this was happening and much paperwork, Charlie walked in.

'Hey Liv'

Snapping out of it she turned her attention to her partner in crime.

'Hey, so what do you think?'

'Well, I actually didn't come here to talk to you about the case; I came to ask you 2 questions'

She nodded, and all of a sudden her brain was in worst case scenario mode.

_Oh no, he knows about me and Peter, if we have a thing that might not be a thing at all, and if it is I'm going to get him fired and ruin his life and mine will suck because he blames me and-_

'Liv, are you ok?'

'Yes, yes I am ok, question away'

He hesitated

'Are… are you _involved _with Mr. Bishop?'

_Oh crap_

'What?'

'I mean do you like him?'

_Yes, yes I really do. I am in love with Peter Bishop _

She wanted to yell it out, but she held her self back

'No.'

She said bluntly.

_Well, I think that went well, I could only say a two letter word, so now he knows I'm lying!_

'Well, ok then. The second is I want to know how you are doing, I mean emotionally'

'I'm file'

She said, without even thinking

'Liv, we all know that's not true'

'Charlie can you just leave it alone?'

She snapped

'Olivia, tell me'

'Charlie I'm file! Why cant people just leave me alone!'

Suddenly she felt like crying. Everyone around her was questioning her life, and she didn't like it. She could handle things her self, well except maybe flying, but that was an exception; but if she needed help she would ask for it. Then again, probably not, but it didn't matter.

'Charlie, can you please leave me alone, I'm fine, it's all good, and I have paperwork to do, ok?'

Standing up he took a breath

'Well, Liv if you need to talk, you know the number'

And left. She was all alone in her office on the verge of tears. Once he was out of her sight she shut the door and let it come. Sitting behind her desk, back up against the wall she cried all her problems away. Hearing a knock on the door she froze, holding her breath just in case. Hoping they would just go away and think no one was here she squeezed her eyes shut. The door opened.

_Oh god_

She thought looking up. Seeing his eyes instantly melted her heart

'Can I come in?'

Seeing her tear streaked face he came closer

'Liv, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,'

She said, quickly looking away.

'Well, you don't need to tell me what's wrong, but can you tell me what you need to make it better?'

He came and helped her up

'Peter, its just I wish that everyone would leave me alone. I want everyone to understand that my private life is just that, private! And I want, well I don't know what I want but it's going to be good!'

He could see her tearing up again and she was now angry, Peter said calmly

'Liv, that's not what I asked'

'What?'

She said with a hint of attitude

'I said what do you _need_ not what you want'

'What I need… what I need now is… is… Peter, I need a hug'

She cried as she fell into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his holding her, and she felt safe. Safety was good, which ment that Peter Bishop was good. After a while she pulled back enough to see his face, and his now wet shirt.

'Charlie came to me today. He asked me if I like you'

'What did you say?'

'Well, I didn't know what to say, so I said no'

His nod was the only response

'But it was a lie. Peter, I love you'

He smiled and leaned in. she could feel his warmth on her lips, and she knew this was right.

'I love you to Liv'


End file.
